


Luck will be on our side

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I'm sure of it.
Relationships: Elphias Doge/Horace Slughorn
Series: Horias (Horace Slughorn/Elphias Doge) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079552





	Luck will be on our side

Our story starts in Horace Slughorn's office at Hogwarts. The upcoming final battle between good and evil is approaching fast and the potions master is talking to his boyfriend about his cunning plan.

Horace smiled. "Oh don't you worry, my dear Elphias. When the time comes, we'll be very lucky."

Elphias asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Horace told him, "I'm always prepared for every kind of situation."

Elphias gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Horace winked and grinned. "I cannot read minds like Severus can, but my little friend Felix is always on me should I need it."

Elphias muttered, "Oh, but what about me then?"

Horace beamed, "You can have some too should you wish for it."

Elphias beamed, "That's a fine offer which I think I'll take you up on, my dear man."


End file.
